Birthday Present
by Alice72
Summary: After returning from a mission Teyla finds out that someone from her team has feelings for her. Does Teyla have feelings for him? How will thier relationship change things? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SGA... This is an AU and a little something I wrote for my bestest friend ever. Happy 16th birthday girl. I hope you like...**

It wasn't long after Teyla returned with her team from a mission-that involved trade- that she went to her quarters to meditate before going to and Ronon had went to bed while Rodney went to eat. We arrived back quite late so most everyone was already asleep. Elizabeth had stayed up till we got back. I suspect that she's keeping Rodney company until he goes to bed like she does when any of us cant sleep. A know o my door interrupted my meditation. With a sigh, I got up and waved my hand over the control panel to open the door. To my surprise, Ronon was on the other side. He was looking down as if he was thinking about what to say.

"Ronon?" I looked up at his face, "What's wrong."

"Uh…nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about the mission." Ronon looked around him without meeting my eyes.

"Come in." I moved to the side so he could bet by then shut the door.

It was silent for a ling time while Ronon looked at the room as if it was the first time he'd seen it. Then he looked at me in the eye, "He was using you, Teyla."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"On the mission. He was trying to get more out of you than what was fair." Ronon crossed his arms over his chest. I could see his muscles as his shirt strained around him.

"I had it under control." I explained, "Sometimes it is best to let _them_ thing they are in control."

"I still don't like people using you like _he_ did." Ronon said "he" as if it were some disease.

"I will be fine, Ronon." I smiled at him.

"Alright. Um…goodnight." Ronon left.

"Goodnight." I whispered after him but it was too late. He was already out the door.

Strange. Ronon has been acting a little protective of me lately. I don't know why. When I ask he just shrugs and says the it's because I'm a friend but he doesn't act this way towards any of his other friends. Deciding it was too much to worry about tonight; I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I sat in the cafeteria -alone- eating corn flakes. Usually John, Ronon, and Rodney are here eating with me but today they were gone. Rodney would probably be in his lab. I'm not sure where or what John and Ronon were doing. I watched as Weir walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a bottled water, then left again.

It wasn't long until I was finished eating that John and Ronon entered the cafeteria talking about the sparring match they just had. John grabbed an apple then they sat at my table. Ronon next to and John across from me. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation. It had something about "cheating" and "not being fair" but that's all I got out of it. My mind was on how close Ronon was to me. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Usually, Ronon sits at the edge of the table so it was pretty close.

Sometime during their conversation, Rodney had a tray of food and sat next to John. He didn't talk much. He just paid attention to the food that was in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You, okay, Teyla?" John asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You seem distracted this morning." He pointed out, "Bad night?"

"Just some troubling dreams." I lied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. A walk through the city may help. I'll have my radio, so if you need something just let me know." I smiled then got up and stared my walk through the city.

I found myself thinking about life before I came to Atlantis. How everything we did, we did in fear of the Wraith that could show up at any time and cull our village again. No one was allowed to go out at night in fear they would be taken. Kids would do it anyways. They would play games that involved running from the Wraith. If they were caught by their parents they would get in some trouble but they would be too relieved that their children were alive to really enforce their punishment.

Then one day, people from Atlantis came and brought us to the city for protection. The village now lives on the main land while I travel from planet to planet with John and the rest of his team to find traders and planets where we can evacuate to if anything goes wrong. We've had a few near accidents where we had to evacuate the city and main land but we "dodged them" as John had put it, and were able to return to the city.

I found myself on the other side of the city when John radioed me, telling me we had another mission to one of out friends. Meaning a world we trade with regularly. I told him I'd be there n a moment then jogged to the nearest transporter and pushed the glowing dot by the gate room to get suited up before heading to the control room where the team would be waiting.

"You ready?" John asked. I nodded in reply, "Okay, here we go."

As always, the team stepped through the gate together and was transported to the planet dialed. We split up to trade with different people in two different villages that were quite close to each other. John and Rodney went to the first one and Ronon and I went to the other. Usually, we take it one village at a time to ensure out safety but we know these people enough to have two people at each village at a time instead of all four.

It didn't take long to get to the village. Both villages are close to the gate. Even if the villages were farther away from the gate we'd still have to walk, because the forest is so dense we wouldn't land a Jumper.

We walked to the village in silence. I could sense the Ronon wanted to say something but didn't, so I let it be. When the villagers saw us coming, they greeted us and lead us to their leader. They already knew why we were there. It was no surprise that he was drinking tea to welcome the new day. My people share the same tradition.

"Teyla, Ronon, it is a pleasure to see you today." Logan- the leader of the village- greeted us as we entered his tent.

"Hello, Logan. It has been a long time." Teyla hugged him.

"Too long." He agreed, "I assume you are here for trade."

"Yeah." Ronon grunted and Logan looked at him then back at me.

"Well, the crops are not ready yet but they should be in a few weeks. If you like, you can come again in about three weeks and we can trade them. I apologize. We planted them later than usual this year." Logan explained. "But please, stay a while. I'm sure some of the locals have things to trade."

"Thank you. We'll do that." I smiled and pushed through the tent opening. Ronon was hesitated before following me but he did. We walked around the village for a short time before coming to what seemed like a deserted part of the village. Everyone was in the center of town trading like they do every day at this time. Later in the day, parts like this will be filled with children playing. I was about to radio John to update him when Ronon turned me around and before I could do anything his arms were around me and he started to kiss me.

"Um…sorry." He said when he let go of me. I was to shocked to say anything, "We'd better catch up with Sheppard."

"Um…yeah." I could feel my face turn red so I turned away from him.

"Teyla?" He touched my arm.

"Yes?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Sheppard's this way." He pointed behind himself. I stood there for a few seconds then walked in the direction Ronon had pointed to. I could hear him follow me. I knew it wasn't very far to the village John was at but it felt so long and Ronon kissing me kept playing in my mind over and over again. A part of me wanted to kiss him back but another part was too scared to do so. I never knew he liked me this way. I've had a crush on him for quite some time now. If I didn't know him very well, I'd say he was messing with my emotions but I know him too well. That kiss was as real as they get.

_Maybe, just maybe…_ A cold feeling in my gut made me stop dead in my tracks, "Ronon! Run!"


End file.
